empire_de_france_et_royaume_de_navarrefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Autriche
Marie Thérèse de Autriche '(20th August 1678 - Present; French: ''Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Autriche; German: Maria Theresa Amalia Isabella von Habsburg y Österreich), the Current Impératrice Mère de l'Empereur, is a French Imperial Noblewoman, a Royal Courtier within the Court of ''Louis XV Constantin'','' the Mère of the Empereur, and a member of the Famille Impériale of France. She was born into the Imperial German Dynasty, the House of Habsburg, which is currently ruling the Archduchy of Austria and the Holy Roman Empire. Her father was ''Leopold I von Österreich (English: Leopold I of Austria; French: Léopold I er d'Autriche), former Holy Roman Emperor & Archduke of Austria, and her mother was Eleonore Magdalene Theresa von Wittelsbach (English: Eleonore Magdalene of Wittelsbach; French: Éléonore ''Magdeleine ''Therese de Wittelsbach y Palatinate-Neuburg), ''former Holy Roman Empress & Archduchess-Consort of Austria. At birth, she was Granted ''Archduchess of Austria (French: Archiduchesse de Autriche; German: Erzherzogin von Österreich) from 22nd October 1678 until 2nd November 1697 with her marriage and betrothal to the Petite Archiduc de Constantinoble in France, ''Justin Pétrone Auguste d'Anjou'' according to the Treaty of Ryswick. With her Marriage, she was then styled Petite Archiduchesse de Constantinoble, Madame la Petite Dauphine, Madame l'Enfant des Romains et Germains, Princesse de Turenne, and la Princesse d'Tuileries. After the Death of ''Louis-François Romain Étienne d'Anjou'', ''Monseigneur le Grande Dauphin and the Father to Justin Pétrone, on 1709, she was then styled ''Madame la Grande Dauphine ''and Archiduchesse de Constantinoble.'' Issue With her husband, Justin Pétrone, Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Autriche would go on to have a total of 11 Pregnancies, to be specific, 5 of them are still living, 1 died of Smallpox, 2 Miscarriages, and 3 Stillborns. '''Legitimate: * Louis XV Constantin d'Anjou y France, Emperuer de France et Roi de Navarre March 1709 - Present * Justin-Maximillien Raphael d'Anjou y France, Monseigneur le Grande Duc de Vendôme May 1710 - Present * Marie-Louise Marguerite d'Anjou y France, Princesse de la Troisième Porphyre, Reine-Consort du Portugal January 1708 - Present * Louis-Joseph Francois d'Anjou y France, Monseigneur le Grande Prince de Penthièvre † by Smallpox December 1710 - 30th October 1715 * Marie-Constance Casimire d'Anjou y France, Mademoiselle de Vendôme February 1707 - Present * Anne-Françoise Adélaïde d'Anjou y France, Mademoiselle de Bourgogne September 1713 - Present * Marie-Henriette d'Anjou y France † Stillborn * Anne-Marie Philippine d'Anjou y France † Stillborn * Stillborn son November 1711 - 24th November 1711 * Miscarriage August 1708 * Miscarriage July 1704 Ancestry Titles, Styles, and Honneurs Titles and Styles * 20th August 1678 - September 12th 1678 ''Marie Thérèse Amélie Isabeau de Habsbourg y Autriche'' * September 12th 1678 - 2nd November 1697 ''Son'' ''Altesse Impériale et Royale, Archiduchesse de Austria'' * 2nd November 1697 - 11th April 1709 Son Altesse Impériale, Petite Archiduchesse de Constantinoble, Madame la Petite Dauphine * 2nd November 1697 - 11th April 1709 Son Altesse Impériale, Petite Madame l'Enfant des Romains et Germains * 11th April 1709 - 20th March 1714 Son Altesse Impériale, Grande Archiduchesse de Constantinoble, Madame la Grande Dauphine * 11th April 1709 - 27th September 1716 ''Son Altesse Impériale, Madame l'Enfant des Romains et Germains'' * 27th September 1716 - Present Son Altesse Impériale, Première Madame l'Enfant des Romains et Germains * 27th September 1716 - Present Son Altesse Impériale, Impératrice-Mère de l'Empereur